Southwell - Lockerley environs
[https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000361%2f18320326%2f018 26 March 1832] - Salisbury and Winchester Journal - Winchester, Saturday, March 24 ... Mr. Grant and Mr. Southwell, overseers of the parishes of Sherfield-English and Lockerley... Salisbury and Winchester Journal 04 November 1833 - NOTICE - ALL Persons having Claims on the Estate of Mr. RICHARD SOUTHWELL, late of the Manor Farm, Lockerley, deceased, are requested by the Executors of his Will, immediately to forward the particulars of their several Demands to Mr. Samuel Southwell, Son of the deceased, at the Manor Farm, Lockerley, in order that they may be examined and discharged; and all persons indebted to the same Estate, are desired to pay the amount of their respective Debts to the said Mr. Samuel Southwell, without delay. LOCKERLEY, Oct. 28, 1833. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000361%2f18331104%2f034 link Salisbury and Winchester Journal 25 December 1837 - Committed to the County Gaol - James Teague, obtaining a loaf under false pretences from the shop of Joseph Southwell, at Romsey. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000361%2f18371225%2f015 link Salisbury and Winchester Journal 14 May 1838 - Married, at the Baptist Chapel, Lockerley, near Romsey, on Thursday last, by the Rev. N. T. Burnett, Mr. Henry Southwell, of Lockerley, to Miss Mary Ann Weeks, secon daughter of Mr. Rd. Weeks, yeoman, of North Baddesley, Hants. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000361%2f18380514%2f017 link Salisbury and Winchester Journal 4 June 1838 - Cricket - On Monday last, a match of cricket was played on Brook Down, between Mr. Joseph Holloway, the well-known cricketer, and Mr. J. Butcher, of Mottisfont, against Mr. John Southwell and Mr. James Rogers, of Lockerley. After some excellent play, the game was decided in favour of the latter, with two wickets to go down... The return match will be played on Lockerley Green, on Wednesday, June 6. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000361%2f18380604%2f018 link Salisbury and Winchester Journal 2 July 1838 - Married, at the Baptist Chapel, Lockerley, June 28, Mr. Henry Southwell, of Lockerley, to Ann, sixth daughter of Mr. James Pritchard, of Sherfield English, Hants. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000361%2f18380702%2f011 link Salisbury and Winchester Journal 22 February 1841 - ROMSEY - At the Petty Sessions ... John Martin was charged with stealing a bundle of broom-handles belonging to Jos. Southwell, and committed for trial. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000361%2f18410222%2f019 link Hampshire Advertiser 19 March 1842 - ROMSEY - A Petty Sessions was held ... James Russen and Charles Southwell, two boys, were committed to the House of Correction (...Southwell for two months), for leaving the Union Workhouse at Romsey, on the 9th inst, and carrying away the Union clothes with them. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000494%2f18420319%2f013 link Hampshire Advertiser 1 October 1842 - At the Petty Sessions ... Mary Southwell, for assaulting Mary Morris, an old woman 73 years of age, at Lockerley, was fined 2s. 6d. and 7s. 6d. costs. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000494%2f18421001%2f009 link Hampshire Advertiser 28 September 1844 - ROMSEY PETTY SESSIONS - Henry Hatchman, for assaulting George Southwell, at Lockerley, was fined 5s. and costs, or one months' imprisonment. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000494%2f18440928%2f028 link Salisbury and Winchester Journal 12 July 1845 - Southampton Midsummer Sessions - Wm. Southwell, stealing copper and copper nails (a second offence), 7 years' transp. (Geo. Southwell acquitted). https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000361%2f18450712%2f020 link Salisbury and Winchester Journal 30 August 1845 - Joseph Southwell, shopkeeper, for having four light weights in his possession, was fined 1l. and costs. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000361%2f18450830%2f008 link Salisbury and Winchester Journal 12 August 1848 - Romsey Justice Meeting - Henry Southwell, for laying wires to catch game, was fined 40s., or two months' imprisonment. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000361%2f18480812%2f021 link Salisbury and Winchester Journal 12 June 1852 - TO be DISPOSED OF, by PRIVATE TREATY ... LAND, situate at SHERFIELD ENGLISH ... To view, and to treat for the same, apply to the Executors, Mr. William Southwell, Grocer, Lockerley ... https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000361%2f18520612%2f052 link Hampshire Advertiser 11 September 1852 - ROMSEY PETTY SESSIONS - Affiliation orders were made on James Southwell, of Lockerley, and George Browning, of Romsey Extra. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000494%2f18520911%2f033 link Hampshire Advertiser 4 November 1854 - ROMSEY LABOURERS' ENCOURAGEMENT ASSOCIATION - William Southwell, of Sherfield, for the neatest and cleanest cottage and premises in the district of Lockerley, East Dean, and Sherfield, 30s. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000494%2f18541104%2f019 link Hampshire Advertiser 4 November 1854 - ROMSEY LABOURERS' ENCOURAGEMENT ASSOCIATION - Elizabeth Southwell, of Lockerley, for ten years' service with Mr. Carter, 30s. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000494%2f18541104%2f019 link Salisbury and Winchester Journal 4 January 1862 - ROMSEY LABOURERS' ENCOURAGEMENT ASSOCIATION - Susannah Southwell (age 17) for having lived 3 years in the service of Mr. W. H. North, 15s. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000361%2f18620104%2f113 link Hampshire Advertiser 7 January 1865 - ROMSEY LABOURERS' ENCOURAGEMENT ASSOCIATION - Elizabeth Southwell, aged 36, twenty years in the service of Mr. William Carter, of Lockerley - £2. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000495%2f18650107%2f039 link Salisbury and Winchester Journal 8 June 1867 - EMBEZZLEMENT - Job Southwell, carter to Charles Rogers, of Baddesley, was charged with embezzling 16s., the property of his master, and was committed to take his trial at the next assizes. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000361%2f18670608%2f044 link Salisbury and Winchester Journal 21 May 1870 - DESERTION FROM SERVICE - ...Matthew Cannon was charged with absenting himself from the service of his master, Mr. Samuel Southwell, of East Tytherley. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000361%2f18700521%2f038 link Hampshire Advertiser 9 December 1871 - LABOURERS' ENCOURAGEMENT ASSOCIATION - Fanny Southwell of Lockerley, 20s, as domestic servants. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000495%2f18711209%2f026 link Hampshire Advertiser 9 December 1871 - LABOURERS' ENCOURAGEMENT ASSOCIATION - ... long service and good character ...Wm. Southwell, East Wellow, 30s. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000495%2f18711209%2f026 link Hampshire Advertiser 3 January 1872 - LABOURERS' ENCOURAGEMENT ASSOCIATION - Fanny Southwell, Lockerley, five years in the service of Mr. Carter - 20s. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000495%2f18720103%2f011 link Hampshire Advertiser 27 April 1872 - Parish Constables - The following persons were sworn in as parish constables for the respective parishes comprised in this petty sessional division: East Dean - Levi Jerrard and John Southwell. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000495%2f18720427%2f031 link Hampshire Advertiser 20 December 1873 - LABOURERS' ENCOURAGEMENT ASSOCIATION - Domestic Servants - Fanny Southwell, in service of Mr. Carter, 30s. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000495%2f18731220%2f047 link Hampshire Advertiser 15 August 1874 - LABOURERS' ENCOURAGEMENT ASSOCIATION - ...cleanly cottages and well cultivated gardens ... Wm. Southwell and wife, of Sherfield, 30s. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000495%2f18740815%2f035 link Hampshire Advertiser 22 May 1875 - Assault - Henry Southwell, of Lockerley-green, an elderly man, was charged with assaulting George Drake, 4 years old, on May 13th - It appeared that the complainant had hailed the defendant as Mr. Nabob, and defendant then lifted him up by the ears and threw him down five times in succession - The Chairman said defendant had been guilty of a very cowardly offence, and fined him 5s. and 7s 6d costs. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000495%2f18750522%2f052 link Hampshire Advertiser 31 August 1878 - Martha Southwell, of the King's Head, beerhouse, Lockerley-green, was granted a six days' license, the house to be closed on Sundays. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000495%2f18780831%2f035 link Hampshire Advertiser 12 December 1885 - A FRACAS AT WEYHILL FAIR - JAMES MOODY v. JOHN SOUTHWELL AND LEWIS SOUTHWELL - This was an action to recover £50 for an assault. Plaintiff is a horse dealer, of Lockerley, and defendants, father and son, are butchers, of the same place. Mr Low, of Romsey, appeared for the plaintiff, and Mr Gator, of Salisbury, for the defendants. Plaintiff said on the 10th of October he was at Weyhill Fair, and he asked John Southwell to have something to drink. He consented, and they went into Mr. Powell's booth. He asked Southwell what he would have, and before he could be served the other defendant (Lewis Southwell) came in. He hit witness on the nose, made it bleed, and knocked him down. Then John Southwell struck him on the leg with a stick, and also in the head, and he was kicked in the leg. Mr. Powell and witness's son picked him up, and washed his face with some water. He had nine horses left at Weyhill, and he was unable to go to three other fairs. He was compelled to limp about and walk with sticks until the 5th instant. - Cross-examined, the plaintiff denied that he shook hands with the defendants after the assault. Did not say anything about having being kicked in the leg by a horse. He afterwards said "How came you to be so brutful as to kick me like this? to John Southwell, who denied that he had kicked him. Did not say to him, "How is your bad leg?", because he had not got one. Did not hit Lewis Southwell at all. By Mr Low: "If I hit either defendant it was when I was trying to get up. I had to limp to the cart in order to get up. His get up. His honour: and you adhere to the statement that all you got for asking a man to have a glass of beer was that the son turned at you, and then the father doubled on you? Witness: Yes. Mr Gater: did you not take off your coat? Witness: I did not. My son took it off, and brushed the dirt off... https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000495%2f18851212%2f033 link Gloucestershire Chronicle 1 June 1907 - At a wediing at Lockerley (Hampshire) all the parties taking part were of the same surname, Southwell, and at the subsequent breakfast there were no fewer thank sixteen Southwells present. https://search.findmypast.co.uk/bna/viewarticle?id=bl%2f0000393%2f19070601%2f107 link